Teaching his parents
by BlondeDancer768
Summary: Harry is given the chance to return to the year 1977 to his parents and the mauraders 7th year. What will happen to Harry in the past? Will he get to know the people he wants to know the most? A story of adventure, love, friendship and humor.
1. Prologue

**Teaching his parents**

Summary: Harry is given the chance to return to the year 1977 to his parents and the mauraders 7th year. A story of love, friendship, adventure and humor. What will happen to Harry in the past? Only this crazy author know =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I was I would be a billionare which sadly I am not. Please do not sue, you won't get much anyway.

A/N: This is my first story. Hope you enjoy! Review PLEASE!!! A review of any kind would be appreciated =D! Thanks so much for reading.  
Now on with the story:

The sun was high in the sky. Sunlight poured into a circular office. The office was immensely old, yet it didn't look it. It held many life sized portraits that hung high on the walls. Many of the portraits were sleeping, their chests rising and falling peacefully. This was the headmistress' office at Hogwarts.  
A heavy sigh could be heard from the desk. Minerva McGonagall was currently looking over papers that had accumulated on her desk. Sighing again she set the scrolls down and cast a glance around the office. Her eyes traveled around to different items. Sighing for the third time in 2 minutes, she thought back to 2 years ago when she had  
filled in for her predecessor and highest confident, Albus Dumbledore.  
After his murder she had taken over for him rather reluctantly. The office she currently sat in hardly looked any different from the office Dumbledore had occupied. However there were many little things missing that people who frequented this room under Dumbledore's term would instantly notice. Like for instance Fwakes, the phoenix, singing a peaceful tune or the absence of lemon drops that the late headmaster had been fond of or the absence of the cheerful old man that never hesitated to listen to your view of things or explain things rather easily. Yes the comforts that the old man  
with twinkling eyes were gone.  
A cough from behind Minerva startled her. Turning around her chair she  
saw the portrait of the deceased headmaster awake.

"Hello Minerva how are you on this fine day? I see you have finished everything of importance. Excellent, excellent." Dumbledore said.  
"I am well. I just finished everything except the menu for tomorrow nights sorting at the welcoming feast. Beat you again" Minerva said smiling.  
"yes you did. I never had everything done until noon on the 1st. Anyway that's not what I wanted to discuss. Do you remember a Mr. Harry Potter a DADA professor from 1977? He was rather young and looked remarkably like James Potter."  
"Yes just barely. That year is foggy. I only remember small things and I hardly  
remember Mr. Pot-" Minerva stopped. "Albus please tell me that we didn't. You placed a memory charm on all of us after he left! Oh Albus!"  
"I'm afraid that we did. This is good for Harry though. He will be away from the stress of being the most popular person and he will get to be with the people he never got to get time with. Now please owl Harry immediately and tell him to come tomorrow at 5 pm, tell him to bring his belongings with him." Dumbledore said. "Right, I hope we are doing the right thing." Minerva said before writing to Harry Potter.

*Next day*

A knock on the door awoke Minerva from her misgivings about what she and Dumbledore were planning for the young Potter. She glanced at the clock; two minutes to five, right on time.  
"Come in" she said. Harry opened the door. "Ah hello Mr. Potter, having a good day?" she asked the 18 year old.  
"Oh yes I'm well. Been busy cleaning up." he replied. Even though Voldemort had been dead for a year many death eaters were still in hiding. Also the ministry was being repaired in departments and staff. Harry had been personally helping to make sure the Ministry was not going to be corrupt and unhelpful like it was under Fudge and Scrimgeour.  
"Ah yes. Hope your planning for the ministry goes well. Where's your trunk?" McGonagall asked.  
"I shrunk it and placed it in my pocket." Harry replied.  
"Well Harry the reason I called you here was Dumbledore and I decided to give you an all expenses paid vacation to the past, to the year 1977 and your parents 7th year to be more precise. You will take the place of a DADA teacher you will just be there for a year." Minerva said. Harry sat in silence for a good minute before choking out, "what?"  
"I am sending you back to your parents 7th year, now you have 20 minutes to write to your friends and family." Minerva said.  
Harry wrote a joint letter to Ron and Hermione who were engaged and planned to be married the following year, he wrote letter to Sirius and Remus, One to the Weasley's, one to the Weasley twins about their business discussing his funding and the last one to Ginny, his girlfriend. After his final letter he sealed them and gave them to Minerva.  
"Alright so what's my story? Where am I from? School? Name? How am I getting there?" Harry asked.  
"I can answer all of those questions for you Harry. Seeing as I remember what happened." Dumbledore said from his frame.  
"Ah hello Albus. I wondered when you would be joining our conversation," Harry said.  
"Hello my dear boy. Now let's get straight to the point. As for your story, you are still Harry potter. Your looks and name similarity to James is purely a coincident. You went to school in America. However you lived in England. You attended Salem witchery and wizardry school. Now when you get there you will arrive just past Hagrid's hut in the forest. We will be in the middle of the welcoming feast. I will just be saying that I was unable to find a DADA professor. You will come in (rather dramatically if I do say so myself). You will state that you are here for the DADA post and ask to talk to me in my office. Tell my younger self about your journey to the past. However do not give away to much detail about the future. I am rather skeptical of you at first but after checking you with Vertiserum and checking your left arm for the Dark Mark. Then you will take a test your knowledge of DADA. Now I want to talk to you about Voldemort. At this time he is at the height of his power. Be alert and don't be afraid to see me and ask if you have any questions or for some reason your scar hurts and you see a vision. Oh and you CAN NOT change the future. Promise me this right now!"

"I promise I will not change the future no matter how angry I get at the filthy stinking rat." Harry says with venom laced in his voice.

Dumbledore nods "Good. Now you will be taking an advanced time turner that goes back decades instead of hours. Turn it towards you to go back and away from you to return to this time at the end of the year. Turn it 2 times. Understand? Questions?"  
"Nope I understand." Harry said. McGonagall handed Harry a time turner necklace.  
"Good luck Mr. Potter. McGonagall said. "Good luck Harry. Be happy and have fun." Dumbledore said.

Harry turned the time turner towards him 2 times; immediately he felt and saw the room rush around him in a swirl of colors and sounds. He felt as though on he was stuck on fast forward. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't get nauseous. The spinning slowed then stopped. Harry fell forward onto his knees. Opening his eyes slowly he noticed how dark it was and that he was in the Forbidden Forest like Dumbledore had said.

Harry gently pushed himself off the ground and looked around. 'Welcome to 1977.' Harry thought with a very wide grin on his face. With that he set off to the castle for a job interview.

**A/N: How was that? Please let me know! Next chapter up tomorrow =D!**


	2. Dumbledore's Thoughts

Teaching his parents- chap 2

A/N: thank you EMMETRULEs247 and ell25 for their nice reviews! Thanks so much for the encouragement and help =D!

Dumbledore glanced around the room at all his students. He had just finished his lemon pie. He was sitting for a minute savoring in the happiness that came with his favorite desert. His thoughts of his students went to his 4 favorite students of Gryffindor: Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans.

He thought of his decision of making Mr. Potter, one of Hogwarts best prankers (only rivaled by his "brother", best friend and partner in crime, Sirius Black), Head boy with Ms. Evans as Head girl. His reasoning for his choice was to give Mr. Potter some responsibilities in hope he would grow up and see the world beyond Hogwarts. It wasn't that he didn't like the pranks that the four boys that deemed themselves "the marauders", in fact it was the opposite. Albus Dumbledore loved the pranks that the boys pulled. Each and every time they had him laughing. They were VERY creative and always were full of very advance magic that many students in their year and years above them didn't know. Of course Mr. Lupin was the one to be thanked for the difficulty. He was the brains behind the spells. He would research the spells they wanted in the library and James and Sirius would just follow his instructions. Peter just watches in awe and offers praise for the other 3 boys' hard work. Dumbledore mentally shook his head. He would never understand their friendship.

James, Sirius and Remus were the smartest boys in their year. James was number one in transfiguration with Sirius number two. Remus was number one in Defense, James and Sirius sharing second place. Sirius was number one in ancient runes and arithmacy. James and Sirius had natural talent that allowed the 2 boys to skip homework and still be on top; Remus also had natural talent but he was much more studious than the other two and would occasionally be able to force the other two to work. Also all three of them were handsome and deemed the most desirable men in the school. (AN: Dumbledore knows EVERYTHING). Sirius was named the heartbreaker of the 3. He would date a girl for a week or two, a month at them most, then dump the poor girl and move onto another one an hour later. James had dated on and off until 4th year when he realized his love for Ms. Evans. He hadn't dated since then and spent much of his time vying for her attention. However, Ms. Evans did not like James attention and did not like being asked to Hogsmeade three times a day. Dumbledore glanced over at the table to see Lily and James fighting again. He suppressed a chuckle but couldn't keep the smile of his face. 'They love each other. They will realize in time.' Dumbledore thought smiling. That had been another reason why James was picked as Head boy in hopes that Lily could see James for more then the prankster, quidditch star and arrogant person she knew him as. Remus on the other hand was shy and quiet. This was probably because of his condition every month. He had dated a few times over the year and each time it wasn't very long, a month at the most.

Peter on the other hand had nothing that the other 3 boys had. He was not as bright as the other 3. He was just not as noticeable as the other three. He was short while they were tall. He was on the chubbier side while the other three were stick skinny. The three were social and he was not. The other three were very courageous and lived up to their house, Peter did not. With all these opposites many would think that they wouldn't be friends but alas the other three kept Peter in the group and protected him from harsh words of the other houses, Slytherins. Perhaps their friendship was because the 4 were the only 7th year Gryffindor boys. Dumbledore didn't know. He hoped that they could remain friends through this year. The war with Voldemort was getting worse and worse each day. More and more deaths of family were reported. Black, ministry letters were being received by the students daily, sometimes multiple black envelopes were sent a day. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a minute, thinking of the all out war that would soon be approaching. 'I hope that when the time comes were can defeat Voldemort for ever. I hope we can finish this soon. Everyday a black letter comes to one of my students my heart breaks a little more and Voldemort has had another small victory. We will end this soon.' Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore was brought out of his thinking by a shove from McGonagall. He had to give the start of term announcement now. He nodded and rose to his feet. The noise of chatting that had been growing strong a second ago was rapidly decreasing until only a few seconds later there was absolute silence to listen to the Headmaster.

"Welcome to another year. I have a few announcements to give before you all head of to bed and get ready for lessons tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled at the groans that were heard throughout the hall. "Now unfortunately I have once again had a hard time finding a DADA professor. If I am unable to find one in a month I will distribute the classes amongst the teachers for that is the most important subject in these times. However until that time that class will be free unless, as I said, I can find a teacher so-" He was cut off by the slamming open of the doors to the Great Hall.

As one the heads of heads of everyone in the hall swiveled around to face the doors. Again as one all the mouths of the halls occupants dropped as they stared at their guest. He was an exact replica of their head boy! All eyes flew between James Potter and the stranger as he walked calmly up to the head table. The stranger seemed very much at ease, as those the eyes of everyone on him was nothing new.

As he drew nearer he spoke "Hello. I've come for the DADA post."

A/N: Dramatic? I hope so. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Happy Turkey Day!!!!

Update tomorrow after I'm filled up with turkey and mashed potatoes. Mmmm. Thanks for reading =D


	3. Who is he? Wait what? The Future?

A/N: Thank you all for such lovely reviews =]!

Now let me clear somethings up:

This story follows the books however I keep my favorite characters alive: Sirius was trapped in the veil but after the final battle Harry and a few others find a way to release him and Sirius is alive and happy once more.  
Remus Lupin is still alive because i love him. Tonks is still alive and they both loving parents to Teddy Lupin.  
Fred is alive because I love the twins and love my Fred so Fred is still alive and the twins are doing great with their shop.

Mizzdrwhoharrypotter: This will Not be a slash. The pairing is Harry/Ginny which you will see more later. Minerva and Harry agree to going to the past quickly because it already happened and changing the past could be drastic. So they have no choice but to go along with it.

Alright thats all i have to say. On with the fic!!

Chapter 3

"Hello I've come for the DADA post." Harry told the hall as he walked to the head table. He tried to keep his eyes on Dumbledore but he was searching for the two people he most desperately wanted to meet. He found his young father instantly when he glanced at the Gryffindor table. His father's mouth had dropped opened in shock of seeing his "twin". Harry was inwardly shocked as well. He had been told that he looked so much like his father but now seeing his father in real life he knew what they meant. He looked like a clone of his father. Tearing his eyes away he looked at the man sitting next to James. It was Sirius. He was a lot younger than the one on his time. He did not have those sunken eyes that his older counterpart had. 'Stupid Azkaban, stupid rat, Sirius didn't deserves it Good thing Remus got you back you double crosser or I would have done it my self and it would have been much, much more painful.' Harry thought.

Harry glanced at his godfather for a second still marveling at the differences the two had. Harry's eyes then slid across the table to a 20 year younger Remus. Remus looked much livelier, and less gray and lined then the one Harry knew. Sitting next to Remus was his third most hated person. Voldemort had held the number 1 spot and Bellatrix was number 2. Sitting next to Remus was Peter Pettigrew.

How Harry hated the man that turned traitor and sold out his parents. Peter and Voldemort together were the reason for Harry being the Boy-who-lived, him being parentless and Voldemort hunting him down all those years. Remus had had the great pleasure of killing the rat bastard during the last battle he had immensely happier after ridding him from the living world and getting revenge for his best friend and getting revenge for himself for all those years of loneliness.  
Harry's gaze then fell on the girl with long red hair about half way down the table from his father. She was gazing at Harry in shock. Harry thought for a minute about the fact that he didn't know much about his mother. He knew she was head girl and that she was very smart and top in all her classes except Transfiguration and he also knew that his mother hated James until 7th year when he deflated his head, but apart from the basics Harry knew nothing about his mother. Harry had never been in contact with any of Lily's school friends, they were all dead. He had only been in contact with James's friends.

During this trip Harry hoped to find out as much as he could about his parents. Harry's gaze fell back onto the head master as he was within 20 feet of the head table. Once there Harry spoke again to the headmaster, "perhaps we could discuss this in your office."

Dumbledore finally spoke recovering from shock answered, "Yes that sounds good. Right this way. Minerva please finish up the announcements for me." Dumbledore said. Minerva McGonagall nodded dumbly. With that Dumbledore lead the way out of the hall with Harry right behind him. As soon as the doors closed behind them chatter broke out though the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*with James and the Marauders *

The 4 boys, nicknamed the Marauders, put their heads together to discuss the stranger and why he looks like James. They completely ignored McGonagall who was promptly finishing the announcements.  
"Wow James didn't know you had a brother." Peter said.

"Peter don't be an idiot, you know James is an only child. But why he looks so much like James is what I want to know." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know my entire family tree and I have met all my cousins. Also none of them are near my age. They are all like 28 or older and married with kids or under 15. So I have no clue as to why we look so alike." James said.  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence that you look so much like him." Remus stated vaguely. Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Moony what's wrong with you? The Potter's are known for their messy black hair, boney body, poor eyesight and love of red heads." Sirius said last one with a smirk at James who rolled his eyes and said.  
"Haha very funny Padfoot your killing me with laughter." James said sarcastically. "I don't think I'm related to him unless he's like my twelfth cousin twice removed.

"Well, we'll see. Oh James don't you need to go help Lily make sure all  
the prefects are doing their job?" Remus said noticing that all the students had been dismissed. (A/N: yes I know Remus is a prefect but in my story there are no more prefects in 7th year as they are old enough to look after themselves. Plus the Head boy and Head girl act are prefects if there is a problem that needs a prefect). The look on James's face from that statement was enough to send Sirius into a fit of laughter and Remus to chuckle.

"Oh bloody hell! Oh I hope Lily doesn't kill me." James said, "Shut up you guys. I wanted to do a good job being Head boy. I wanted to prove to Lily that I'm more than the prankster and quidditch star. Meet you in the dorms in 20." With that James left the table and went to check that prefects were indeed doing their jobs.

Sirius, Remus and Peter left the Great Hall and started the trek up to their dorms to wait for James.

*With Harry in Dumbledore's Office*

Dumbledore sat down behind his big oak desk that was the same one that Harry had sat across from so many times. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit down as well, which Harry did immediately.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked rudely.

"My name is Harry Potter." Dumbledore stared.

"James Potter does not have any relatives your age." Dumbledore said bluntly.

"If you do not believe me then administer me Veritaserum and check my left arm for the dark mark." Harry said.

Dumbledore realized that this young man had a point. He reached over and yanked the left sleeve of the man's robe up and examined the skin underneath. He saw no Dark Mark on him. Dumbledore tapped his wand to the skin and muttered a few words. Yet nothing happened to the skin. Satisfied, Dumbledore nodded and rolled down the sleeve. "Ok no Dark Mark but I am still going to give you Veritaserum." He told Harry.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore handed him a bottle.

"3 drops." He told Harry. Harry dropped 3 drops from the bottle into his mouth. His eyes became unfocused. Then suddenly his head drop forward and his eyes closed.

"Enevate" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes opened but were blank of any emotion. "Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Good. Now, what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Do you work for Voldemort?" he asked just to be sure.

"No."

"Have you ever fought Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"When was the first time?"

"I was 11." This answer shocked Dumbledore. 'An 11 year old fighting against Voldemort? That's suicide! How in Merlin's name did he survive?' Dumbledore thought.

"Did you have help when you fought him?"

"I didn't at first but help came in the end."

"Where were you?"

"At Hogwarts," was Harry's reply. This answer confused Dumbledore to no end. He had never seen the boy in his life yet according to him he AND Voldemort were at Hogwarts 9 years ago. Dumbledore would know if that that, for lack of a better term, man came into his school. Perhaps-suddenly it clicked. It made sense in a weird sort of way.

"Are you from the future?" he asked

"Yes." Harry replied

Dumbledore administered the antidote as everything he knew about the young man sitting in front of him clicked into place. When Harry woke up Dumbledore spoke, "Well, well a time traveler, yes. I know that can't tell me anything about the future but I'm sure you can answer these few questions. You are of course James Potter's son but who is your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry laughed. "Guess," Harry said.

"Judging by your eyes I'd say Lily. Does that mean that my part of my plan worked?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes my mother is Lily and yes your plan worked, Lily will begin to see the true side of my father very soon. Now what is your next question?"

"How did you get here?"

"Your future self and McGonagall sent me back to this time to relax, have fun and meet my parents. My life has been filled with hardships and you believe that I need a break from my life."

"You said that my future self sent you here to meet your parents. Why don't you know them?"

"To make a long story short Lily and James were killed when I was a year old. I do not remember them and don't know much about them then what has been told to me by you, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius and a few teachers that are still around during my time. I can't tell you much more about the future."

"I'm guessing the hardships you faced have to do with the death of you parents and are therefore of limits to questioning." He says. Harry nods in response "Alright well I have one more question that I hope you can answer. Is Voldemort still around in your time?" Dumbledore asked noticing Harry didn't flinch at Voldemort's name.

"He was until 2 years ago." Harry answered praying he didn't ask who killed Voldemort because that would just lead to more stuff that he can't say.

"Wow 20 years. Who killed him?" Dumbledore asking the one question Harry dreaded.

"First it wasn't 20 years straight. There was a 13 year peace period when everyone but your future self and handful of others believed that Voldemort wasn't dead. You of course were right. He came back and quickly became strong again. I defeated him in the last battle. A strange connection with Voldemort that I got as a baby allowed for that to happen. Now before you ask more questions, I can't tell anything else because of the future. Now why don't we get going on this interview?"

Dumbledore had his mouth slightly open in shock. Harry was surprised. Never in the 9 years Harry knew Dumbledore had he seen him so shocked especially in on evening, in the span of half an hour.

Shaking himself lightly Dumbledore closed his mouth and coughed realizing that he indeed still had to do the interview. "Of course. Well let's get down to business." He said grabbing a sheet of parchment and quill and prepared to write. "Ok what were your OWL and NEWT scores in defense?" Dumbledore asked.

"I got an O on both the OWLs and NEWTs. I received a 150% on my NEWT and a 120% on the OWL. I now hold the highest grades in the history of the tests." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Wow I am impressed. Unfortunately as standard procedure I need you to take a test anyway. I'm sure you will do outstanding on this test as well." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, "Alright let's go." Dumbledore placed the test in front of Harry.

"Ok you have an hour to complete this test. Begin." Dumbeldore told Harry.

Harry immediately jumped into the test. The test had 50 questions ranging from 1st year Defense to magic not taught at Hogwarts. Harry finished in half an hour and handed the test over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore spent the next 10 minutes looking over every question. Finally he looked up at Harry in awe.

"A 100%. I have never had anyone get above a 90% on this test. I have never had such complete answers either. You really know this subject; I can completely understand how you got such high grades on your OWLs and NEWTs. You are hired." Dumbledore said still in surprise and awe. Harry smiled at this statement

"Breakfast, as I'm sure you remember is, at 7pm. As a teacher you are not required to wear a robe. Teachers patrol the corridors twice a month on a rotating schedule which will be discussed tomorrow evening at 8pm in the teachers lounge. Also I would like you to teach 6th and 7th year students about the unforgivables. These are dark times and they need to be ready for what's out there. Other than that I will give you free reign of your class. If you have any questions anyone of the staff will be more than happy to help. Now let me show you to your room." Dumbledore said.

A/N: Hope this was long enough. The next chapter will be even longer I promise. Next update will most likely be tomorrow. Please Review! Thanks =]


	4. First class with the marauders

A/N: sorry this took a lot longer to put up then i thought. It's a lot longer though! Hope that makes up for it being late. Enjoy!

Harry had a hard time falling asleep that night. He spent most of the night worrying. He was concerned about what the Sirius, Remus, Hermione and all of the Weasley's would do when they received their letters. Sirius and Remus would be worrying like crazy for him until they remembered him as their teacher. Hermione and Ron would be happy that he gets to meet his parents but wonder how he would be once he gets back to the future. Ginny would be mad that she didn't get to go and he didn't tell her in person, but would be genuinely happy for him. The rest of the Weasley's would worry about him the entire time and attack him when he would return to the future.

He was also nervous about what his teenage father would say when he heard his last name. He could only pray that no one would make a weird connection between James and him. He also was worried that he would slip something about the future in classes and when talking to other teachers.

When Harry's alarm went off at 5 am he got out of bed and took a shower to wake himself up before he started his morning routine. When Harry went horcrux hunting during what would have been his 7th year, he started training himself for Voldemort. He would wake up early, go outside and warm up like muggles in his elementary school did. He would do push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, practice judo and practiced sword fighting. He wanted to be prepared for anything Voldemort had up his sleeve. He fell so into the routine that he continued the routine even after the war. After the war Harry got Ginny to help him and he taught her everything and the two would spend hours fighting.

After his shower, Harry put on a pair of gray sweatpants, tight black t-shirt, a towel, and grabbed his iPod (he had charmed to work in magically areas) and headed out of the room. He walked down the silent halls of the castle and headed out the front doors to the grounds to start his warm up. He did 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 200 jumping jacks, ran 5 miles and spared with himself to his playlist of Nickelback, Daughtry, Blink 182 and The All-American Rejects.

When he was done with his exercise he started walking back into castle when he realized it was time for breakfast. He headed to the Great Hall with his towel around his neck, his black t-shirt clinging to his body and his iPod still plugged to his ear and walked into the hall. As the door opened, he walked in and up to the head table all eyes went to him again and again mouths dropped open. This time girls and a few guys were drooling at him. Harry of course ignored them as he rocked out to Far Away by Nickelback thinking of Ginny. He reached the end of the song when he reached the head table. He quickly put the iPod away before questions could be asked about it. It was risky using future technology but Harry couldn't focus if he didn't listen to music during the day.

Harry sat down and reached for the sausages sitting in front of him and loaded up his plate. A younger Professor McGonagall was sitting next to him after smiling slightly started a conversation with him.

"Hello I'm Minerva McGonagall, I'm the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House." She told him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter and I am the new DADA professor but you probably already knew that."

"Any relation to James Potter? You look EXACTLY like him except for your eyes." She said suspiciously.

"Not that I am aware of, but who knows. My parents were murdered when I was a year old. I have no memory of them and my parents school friends try not to talk about them too much. I hardly know anything about them." He told her.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes and looked at Dumbledore. He wasn't surprised to see the old man's eyes starting to fill as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He glanced back at McGonagall and saw shock on her face as well as pity. Groaning in his head he decided to end this before it began.

"Please I don't ask for pity nor do I want it. Please save it for someone that wants it. I am perfectly happy." He told McGonagall.

Again she was shocked at what he said. She quickly recovered and decided it was wise to change the subject. "So that was quite and entrance last night." She told him giving him a small and rare smile. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Scaring the entire school but I'm not going to yell at you. Anyway, you're starting your classes today. Who do you have first?" She asked him.

He realized that his timetable was sitting next to his goblet. He looked at it for a second before answering, "Third year Hufflepuffs then right after 5th year Ravenclaws."

"Ah they are not too bad. Hufflepuffs just need a little encouragement and they are good and Ravenclaws are book smart but when it comes to actually USING the spells in a duel or fight or something of that nature they have no clue. Ravenclaws need to take their heads out of the books long enough to observe what's going on around them." She told him.

"Yes I've heard that Ravenclaw's lack acknowledgement of the real world and you have to teach it to them because they won't know about it unless someone lectures them about it. " Harry said.

"Yes that's very true. How did you know that?" She asked curious.

"I did a little bit of background knowledge of Hogwarts before coming to apply for the Defense teacher." Harry said amazed at how easily he lied to his past or um future teacher. He decided to ask a question that he was curious to see her reaction to, "So any student or students that I should watch out in classes?"

Her lips twisted up into a thin smile and laughed slightly. "Yes there is a group of 7th years in my house that are always causing trouble. They are always pulling pranks on everyone in the castle and fighting with other students, mostly the Slytherins. There are four of them: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They call there little group the Marauder." Harry's eye twitched when Peter was mentioned but luckily no one noticed this. McGonagall was still continuing her rant about the marauders.

"James is in charge as leader of the group and Sirius is his second in command. They are the ones that start the pranking. Remus is the brains behind the spells. He researches the spells necessary for the prank if they don't already know them and teaches them to James and Sirius and they perform them perfectly. Remus could be doing even better in his classes if he applies himself more instead of helping with pranks. In fact it's sad to see all 3 of them, the brightest students in the school, wasting their time on pranks. The last on in the group is Peter Pettigrew who isn't very bright and basically just cheers on the other three."

Harry was amazed by the fact that everyone knew that Peter was just a tag-a-long but never came to the conclusion that he was hiding behind larger wizards than him. They never realized that he was a spy.

"You won't have him though. He decided to not continue for his Defense NEWT." Harry inwardly sighed in relief. He could do this. He hardly ever had to see the boy. When he did he could handle it. He turned back to the conversation in time to hear her continue, "Anyway they never hesitant to prank teachers, I warn you to be careful. I wouldn't be surprised if they test you in your first class to see how you react to their pranks, see if you are worthy or not." McGonagall said.

Harry smiled at how right her prediction of the Marauders was. Somehow a few years ago the topic of pranking new teachers came up and Harry had asked why. Sirius had replied with that they wanted to see how well the teachers took their pranks. If they laughed it off they were instantly deemed "cool" by the four. If they yelled and placed them in detention they were labeled "the most pranked teacher of the year."

"7th year Gryffindors you say?" Harry said looking at his timetable. "I don't have them until Wednesday, last period."

"Good you have more time to prepare for them then. Well I've got to go get ready for classes. Talk to you later, good luck and welcome to Hogwarts." She said as she stood up from the table and walked away.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast before hurrying to his classroom to personalize it before class.

Harry had just finished putting everything in place when the students trickled in and took a seat. When everyone was seated and the bell sounded signaling the beginning of classes, Harry took roll call and then started talking.

"Welcome to third year Defense Hufflepuffs. I am Professor Potter. This year we will be studying Dark Creatures as well as minor jinxes and hexes. Now tell me what you know about Boggarts?" Harry asked.

Harry's classes were fun. He always got a shock when he got a parent/relative of someone he knew or had heard of from the future. His biggest shock was when he had Bill Weasley in his second year Gryffindor/Slytherin class and Charlie Weasley in his first year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. They were so tiny compared to the men that he knew. They were so full of enthusiasm and listened to everything that Harry said with great interest.

Harry was basically teaching each year what Harry had learnt during those years with the exception of First and Second years. The incompetent teachers Harry had left him at a loss of what to teach them. However after some thought and research he decided to go into the history of some past dark wizards and who defeated them. He would not mention Voldemort to them unless necessary and would start teaching them with easy jinxs like the leg-locker one, the one that Malfoy had used on Neville in their first year, as well as the full-body bind that Hermione had used. Second years were reviewing first year jinxes then learning slightly more advanced spells such as the disarming spell.

Harry was excited and nervous for his first class with the marauders who unfortunately in the same class as 7th year Slytherins. This meant that he would have Snape, His parents, his godfather, his secondary godfather, and his mother's friends in the same class. Joy!

'At least I don't have to teach the traitor,' Harry thought Wednesday during lunch, 'anyway, it will be fun to teach them. I hope they don't kill each other though. I know that the tension between James and Snape are at its highest this year because of my mum. Urgh, I'm going to have to make sure they don't kill each other.'

Finally 6th year Ravenclaws left the classroom and Harry sighed happily. Finally he was going to have the class he had been waiting for all week, 7th year Gryffindor/Slytherins. He glanced at the clock; he had about 2 minutes before the students all started to come in. He decided to spend the few minutes putting away the text books his 1st year students had left under the desks from an earlier class.

Over the next 5 minutes his students started trickling in. First Slytherins arrived and silently took there seats. Most of them were either glaring at Harry for his likeness of James or looking at him curiously as if trying to judge what type of teacher he would be.

Harry looked at the Slytherins and instantly spotted Snape. After looking in the late Severus Snape's pensieve, Harry realized his misjudgment of Snape but had not been unforgiving of Snape's treatment of him at Hogwarts. He, however respected Snape's memory and accepted Snape's love of his mother, even though the thought freaked him out. In this time, Harry was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. He didn't know if he was yet a Death Eater and well he had to treat him fairly like everyone else.

Just as he was thinking this the Gryffindors entered the classroom laughing and chatting…or ­SOME of the Gryffindors entered. The 3 marauders had yet to arrive. Harry spent the next minute looking at the new arrivals. His heart clenched when he saw his mother. She had gorgeous long red hair, slightly darker than Ginny's hair. She was shorter than Harry and she had Harry's eyes. He could see why everyone noticed his eyes; they were so bright and showed emotion easily. They sparkled as Lily Evans laughed. She seemed so happy and carefree so unlike himself.

Harry looked at the people around her. There were 3 other girls and a guy. One of the girls and the guy were holding hands whispering to each other but looking at Harry. Harry ignored them as he was so used to the stares and whispering to bother paying any attention to them.

He looked at the other 2 girls who were also looking at Harry and were both whispering to Lily who kept giving them both annoyed glances and whispering back angrily with her arms crossed. She too kept glancing at the new professor sitting in front of them every now and then.

The bell sounded interrupting his musing. He glanced around the classroom and noticed that the Marauders still had yet to come to class. He decided to take attendance and see if they would come. He took out the register and had just finished the Slytherins roster when the 3 of them came bursting through the room out of breath as though they had been running. Harry stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry professor but Minnie, I mean professor McGonagall kept us late. She had to arrange our detention for tomorrow. I have a note for you." James Potter said as he approached the desk. Harry looked at him when he approached. He was once again shocked at how similar they were. Harry took the note James had handed him. It was sealed meaning that Minerva had written something private. He slit it open and read.

Dear Harry,

Sorry the Marauders, or three of them, are late. We had to discuss detention for tomorrow night. Well they set off a stink pellet in the hallway right before my class and well I hate stink pellets and was in a bad mood so I took it out on them. Anyway have fun with your first class with the 3 troublemakers. Remember to keep a lookout for pranks. Tell me all about your class at dinner.

Yours,

Minerva.

Harry chuckled at the note. He and Minerva had become fast friends she was only 6 years older then him and the next youngest teacher. They always talked during meals and she was always telling him about the pranks the marauders pulled and in return Harry told her about his school days at Salem. He told her about Ginny and how close they were and how he missed her. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to talk to her.

"Thank you. Now you three please take your seats and I'm just going through roll call." Harry told them.

Harry did Gryffindor role call and was shocked by the names. The girl and the boy holding hands was future Alice and Frank Longbottom. It had hurt to look at them in the face when he called their names. Knowing their fate and knowing them now made it so much harder to think about. One of the girls that Lily had been talking to turned out to be Harry's Aunt. James apparently had a twin sister named Kristen that no one had ever told him about. He never knew he had another Aunt besides Petunia. 'I guess she died during the first war. It would have been nice to know even if it hurts to know that he lost more family.' Harry thought. The other girl that was talking to Lily was Nicole Hunsta. Harry didn't recognize her at all.

When he finished roll call he set the list aside and got up from behind his desk and sat on the front of the desk and went over the rules. "Welcome to 7th year Defense Gryffindor and Slytherins. My name is Professor Potter." He heard several gasps when he heard this and smiles.

"Yes I am aware that I have the same last name as Kristen and James but I am pretty positive I am not related to them. Now the rules of this classroom are if you call me Professor I will deduct 10 points from your house."

He watched their mouths dropped open in shock. The truth was Harry hated being called professor. He was 19 for goodness sake not 30. He knew that he had to be somewhat teacherly to the First through Fifth years so he had told all his 6th and 7th year classes to start calling him Harry and had threatened them with point deduction to get the point across.

"Please don't act so surprised I am 19 years old and this is my first and last year teaching. The name Professor reminds me too much of my own school days. Anyways, continuing with the rules. The use of offensive words like Mudblood and blood traitor are forbidden in this class room." All of the Gryffindors looked happy at this.

"Also the use of accusatory terms as Death Eater are also forbidden." Slytherins looked slightly happier at this. "If you do not adhere to these two rules you will earn detention with me, point deduction and are unable to participate in any dueling lessons for a month." His students nodded, most seemed pleased with these rules and were happy to accept them.

"Continuing on I will allowed you to pass notes. You are only this if it doesn't distract the other students and only in lessons where what we are learning doesn't require you entire attention, like a lecture period. Also no talking when another student is talking for that aggravates me. Homework will be minimum because frankly I hated homework in school and am not looking forward to grading it. I may however be giving out extra credit assignments about every two weeks or so. I believe that is all the rules for now. Question time! Anyone have a question they wish to ask me?"

Many hands shot into the air. "Um, Ms. Hunsta?"

"Do you have a girl friend?" Every girl in the room leaned forward eagerly. All the guys were looking at them angrily or giving Harry death glares. Harry chuckled inwardly. He knew this question would come up.

"yes I do." All the girls sank back into their chairs slightly unhappy. "Her name is Ginny. We've been together 2 years. This is a picture of us after we won the Quidditch cup at my school. I was captain for the team and Seeker and she played Chaser." It was a picture of them holding up the Quidditch Cup to the stands. Harry had gone back to school to go through NEWTs with Ron and Hermione. Harry had kept his Captaincy and they won each game easily. "This is another picture of us with my Godfather and my father's other best friend and random family members of my girlfriends family." It was a picture of Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Remus laughing in the picture and poking each other. It was taken during a family reunion at the Burrow. Every now and then someone from the Weasley family would burst into the picture stay around for awhile then leave.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"What school did you go to you didn't go here did you?"

"I went to Salem witchery and wizardry in Massachusetts, U.S. I am English and spent my holidays here but went to school over seas." Harry answered

"Mr. Snape?"

"What makes you qualified to teach this subject if you are only 19."

Harry laughed. "I was basically born to fight the Dark Arts. My parents were murdered when I was one and he wanted to kill me too. But I swore revenge on who killed them. I trained to fight him for he was a very powerful dark wizard. He kidnapped me and tortured me, invaded my mind but finally 2 years ago I killed him. I'd tell you his name but none of you would recognize him. He was not known at all outside the U.S. I was born in England but my parents and I were living in the California when they were killed and after that I was sent to my aunt and uncles in England but did my schooling here. Yea my life is confusing I know. But anyway during those days I spent most of my time fighting in battles seeing friends die and living to kill the bastard."

The class sat in shock for a few minutes thinking about all that Harry had told them. Harry himself sat for a minute thinking back to those awful days of Voldemort he shuddered slightly then spoke again.

"Any other questions?" he asked them. "Mr. Black?"

"Yes on a happier note, do you like pranks?" He asked.

"Yes I do, why?" He replied cautiously.

"No reason." Sirius replied smirking.

Harry looked around him. Nothing had changed about him. He looked at the table and saw his wand. It looked different somehow, like made of something else. It kind of looked like a fa-. Harry realized what it was and carefully waved the wand. His clothes instantly turned into a pink frilly dress, his shoes became high heeled stilettos, he now had a white clutch and his hair was blonde and long and in a twist in the back of his head.

Harry looked at his class, the Maruaders were laughing hysterically and the rest of the class was laughing as well. Harry wandlessly conjured a mirror and looked at his reflection and joined the laughter. The class stopped slightly when they saw their teacher laughing instead of shouting.

When Harry calmed down he spoke. "Brilliant magic, excellent you Marauders did a great job on those fake wands." The class looked at him shocked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Minerva told me all about your pranks. In fact she was certain that you would prank me today and I will have to tell her she was indeed right. I love the fake wands. My Girlfriends twin brothers own a joke shop and that is one of their top sellers. Does yours do more then make the user turn into different embarrassing clothes?"

The Maruaders were shocked at how well the teacher was taking this and then Remus finally spoke. "We are still working on them but for right now that's pretty much all they do. And um here's your wand back Profes- I mean Harry." Getting up and handing Harry his wand. Harry tried to change back but found he couldn't. Harry instantly knew that they did.

"Time charm right?" The four nodded pleased that their teacher wasn't yelling or putting them in detention.

"2 hours and it'll start to wear off." James said proudly.

Harry nodded. "Good job on these but keep working on them. I want to see them before the end of the year to check your progress with them. If you ask me I may be able to help you with them." The four nodded dumbly.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of classes. "We will start learning next class. No homework. See you all on Friday." Harry told them.

All the students started packing up their books and happily talking about the lesson and the prank. Finally everyone left but the Marauders who slowly approached Harry's desk.

The three of them stood there glancing at each other every few seconds waiting for Harry to acknowledge them as he was packing up his bag. Finally James cleared his throat and began.

"So you're not mad at us for the prank?"

"Didn't I say in class that I enjoyed pranks? I am not mad and I think pranks are hilarious and you have my permission to play them on anyone in my classroom but you can not single out a student. However you may single out me. Promise me that you won't single a student out." The three promised and Harry smiled. Harry wanted to make Snape's final year better without the notion of a prank from the 3 marauders in during his class. It was really all Harry could do without changing the future.

"Now let's hurry along, it's time for dinner." Harry said happily, pushing them out of his classroom.

The four of them walked down the hallways talking and laughing. Students walked past Harry and were shocked to see him dressed as a girl and not angry. Harry was too busy telling the marauders about the twins to notice the looks.

They entered the Great Hall laughing about the Fireworks and Umbridge incident during Harry's Fifth year. Everyone looked over at them and there was silence except for the laughter coming out of the four of them. Then once everyone got a good look at Harry the whole hall burst out in laughter and Harry looked around happily as he bade goodbye to the three Marauders and headed to the Head table.

Minerva was laughing when Harry took his customary seat next to her. "I told you they would prank you the first day." She said triumphantly.

Harry laughed and said. "You were right. Brilliant magic though. They gave me a fake wand and well you can see the result. They apparently put a time charm on it for 2 hours. It's strong to, I tried everything to get it off and nothing works. They are very smart."

"Yes they are. They use VERY advanced magic in most of their pranks." Minerva said. "Very enjoyable prank though. Did you give them detention?"

"Are you serious? I love pranks plus it was good magic of course I'm not going to give them detention." Harry said indignantly.

Minerva was shook her head. She would never understand him. He was too nice and funny for his own good. "The marauders are just going to walk all over you if you don't show the proper authority."

"I don't think so. I think that they will prank me less or atleast nicer pranks now because I gave them permission to prank all they want in my class."

Minerva looked at her friend shocked. "You realize you class is going to crazy right? You're never going to have a quiet moment in that class."

Harry shrugged and said "I don't care much, quite classes aren't very fun. Plus I'm used to loud crazy people Ginny's twin brothers are a lot worse then the marauders so far." He smiled at her Minerva's shocked face and happily ate his dinner.

*Marauders*

"How awesome is he?" Sirius said. "He gave us PERMISSION to prank in his class, we didn't get detention or get yell at. No points were taken off. He doesn't give out homework usually, gives extra credit AND he tells us not to call him professor."

"I think we are going to have A LOT of fun in that class. We have to start coming up with new pranks." James agreed. "Moony?"

"I think he's going to be a good teacher and well like James said it will be a lot of fun. We should wait a while before the next prank everyone will forget about the last prank and get all comfy and then bam we hit them with a prank they don't expect." Remus said reasonably.

Sirius and James looked at him in shock them at each other. "We've finally corrupted him." Sirius said wiping away a fake tear.

"I know. They grow up so fast." James said pretending to sob on Sirius's shoulder.

Remus just rolled his eyes and said, "Seems like you've got some growing up to do Head Boy." James looked ready to argue but Remus stopped him by saying. "I'm not just talking about the job but also about Lily. Plus you can prove to Kristen that you can hold this job."

James nodded thoughtfully. "You're right as always Moony."

Peter started talking obviously still talking about Harry. "I wish I had continued with Defense. Sounds like a brilliant teacher."

"He is. I can't wait for class on Friday. I heard from the other years that he REALLY knows his stuff. He's said he's been in battles before. I've got to ask him more about it next class." Sirius said.

The others nodded their heads and settled into silence as they ate their meals all thinking about Harry.

A/N: Good or no? Worth the extra day wait? Hope so. Let me know what you think!


	5. Unforgiveables and Suprises

For the next few weeks Harry's classes were filled exciting and educational. He told them about a few of the not so horrible battles and left names and places out. All his classes loved him and every house had something good to say about him. It wasn't uncommon to see friends talking about Harry or his classes in the hallways, dinner or even in classes.

Harry's favorite class quickly became Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years. Harry thought he was being biased but he got to see his parents during that class and well it made him happy and think longingly what it would have been like if things had gone differently.

As Minerva predicted the Marauders played pranks in his class constantly. They were harmless good fun and always had everyone in laugher. Harry had soon learned to be very cautious in his classes. He could instantly pick up what was a marauder prank after only seeing them a few times in class. All in all Harry was very glad that the allowed the Marauders to have their fun because all of his other classes were boring in comparison.

Another reason why he loved that class was he got to meet his other Aunt. He was still in shock for two weeks after finding out about her. Kristen was great in class. She was funny, nice, she was also a quidditch fanatic was quiet but could get loud almost instantly. She and James were very close even if they didn't act it. She would always laugh at his pranks whether they backfired or not. He would protect her from idiot guys and was a good older brother.

Second week of class the school was shocked to find that Sirius Black and Kristen Potter were going out. They like Lily and James had been enemies only a year ago but another summer together had led to them falling in love and going out. Sirius was gentle with her unlike any girl previous and it wasn't because James had a HUGE death threat on his head. Sirius truly cared for her and you could instantly see it when they were together.

That was a two weeks ago. Neither should signs of trouble in paradise. They gazed lovingly at each other. A clear sign that there was more to this relationship then past ones was that Sirius never pushed her to makeout with him. He was more than happy just to sit with her at dinner or in the grounds and talk happily.

Harry loved to watch them and would smile sadly, thinking of what happened to them in the future. Thinking of what would happen to Sirius in roughly 3 years time. What happened to his aunt and where she disappeared to or even if she survived. He would have to ask Remus or Sirius when he returned to his time.

"Good afternoon class" Harry said as they entered his classroom the first Wednesday in October. Harry took attendance then started the lesson. "Alright as I mentioned to you last week we will be discussing the Unforgivables." Everyone twisted uncomfortably in there seats upon hearing this. Harry noticed and commented. "Yes very unpleasant I assure you. I frequently get nightmares about them. Now today we will just be discussing them. Tomorrow I will show you each of them on a spider and then start placing each of you under the _Imperius Curse_ so you can learn to fight it."

Many people froze when they heard this or were whispering nervously with their neighbors. "How can you do that if they are illegal?" Asked a slytherin.

"Dumbledore wants me to do this because Voldemort will not hesitate in using any Unforgiveable on you. He finds joy in dark curses; the darker the better. Now who wants to name one of them and give me a short description of the curse?"

A few hands were raised including Lily, Kristen, Sirius, Remus, James and Severus. Having a hard time Harry called on Snape.

"Severus?"

"The _Imperius Curse. It takes away a persons ability to think for themselves."_

_"5 points to Slytherin. Yes what Severus mentioned was correct. When you are under the Imperius Curse you feel happy and giddy like nothing could possibly go wrong. This is bad. You could be told to murder you best friend, sister, husband, anyone and there is nothing you can do unless you learn to fight it. When you fight it there are 2 conflicting voices in your head. There is the voice of the person controlling you and there is your voice or what I like to call the voice of reason. Use the your voice to over power your captors and you will successfully fight it. I warn you it is very hard. I was the only one at my school to be able to do it. You must have very strong sense of will power. Now then next curse? James?"_

_"_**Cruciatus** Curse. It's the pain curse."

"5 points to Gryffindor. Yes the **Cruciatus** Curse is the torture curse. Voldemort uses it on everyone that crosses his path. He will use it on his followers for no reason especially if they are near him when he receives bad news. He also uses it on those he wants to "play with" before killing. If he thinks you are a good fighter he will prolong your torture and use it on you for extended periods of time. It is the worst pain you will ever feel it your life. It feels like your body is being ripped apart and all you can hope for is to die so the pain lessens and you breath again from screaming so long and hard. No one has yet to ever stop this curse." Harry said. '_**Except me,**_'__Harry thought thinking of all the training he had done and his new and improved shield that can stop any curse except the killing curse he had invented during his last year at Hogwarts. "Last Curse? Ah Lily?"

"Avada Kedavra, the killing curse." Lily said with her voice shaking.

"Yes the worst and best of the 3. It kills you instantly so there is no pain. The imperius curse gives the victim a physiological pain and the Cruciatus gives you physical pain. It's scary that in 2 words and flick of a wand and you could be dead or watch someone die or even kill them yourself. How someone could willingly kill someone else is what i've never understood. I still get dreams where I see the flash of green light and rushing sound and then silence, silence of death. It is the worst thing to have to see. I wish that none of you have the unpleasentries that I've seen but I know that's not possible. There is no stopping this curse. If you are hit with it you are on a one way ticket 6 feet down." '_**Again, except me.**_'__

The class just stared at Harry in a shock. Of course they had read about the curses but to hear Harry talk about them first hand scared them greatly. They all thought morbidly of the next day when Harry showed them the curses and put them all under the Imperius curse. Meanwhile Harry was going over all the deaths and the battles while staring into space.

They all jumped when the bell rang a minute after Harry stopped talking. Everyone quickly started packing up and heading out the door. "No Homework be ready for class tomorrow." Harry said. Everyone quickly left trying to get away from the classroom and head of to dinner.

Harry closed his classroom door behind him and realized he was not remotely hungry and had a lot on his mind. 'What to do?' Harry thought as he walked to his quarters. He stopped then smiled. He had the perfect idea. He immediately rushed to his room smiling brightly.

Quidditich field

A blur raced through the air at top speed almost lazily. He did some rolls and turns and a was just having fun.

Harry was having so much fun that he failed to notice the group of people on the ground staring at him in awe. He raised his broom up higher and higher. Then stopped at a reasonable high then quickly pushed him broom down to earth. The rush he felt was amazing. He hadn't felt this free since his 3rd year. It felt great to be flying again. He pulled up his broom handle right before he hit the ground. He was 5 feet off the ground. Harry jumped off his broom. He turned around and saw the Gryffindor quidditich team staring at him with their mouths dropped open. James was the first to recover.

"Pro- Harry that was amazing. Where did you learn to fly like that?" he asked.

Harry felt slightly nervous. "Um no one taught me. Everyone says I'm a complete natural and I'm completely changing how seekers play but I don't think that I'm that good. I just have some natural ability. And judging from your faces you don't believe me." Harry said sighing.

"Harry you have a lot me than a little bit of talent. You must have had some awesome quidditch players in as your parents." Kristen said from next to her twin.

Harry smiled slightly. "So I've been told numerous times. Now don't let me delay your practice. Good luck and see you all in class tomorrow." With that Harry headed to up to the castle.

The team watched him leave in amazement. He had just did a dive that many world class seekers won't even think of doing and he had acted like it wasn't a big deal. James shook his head. He could ponder this later.

"Alright team let's get moving." James, captain, said. The team nodded and got into action.

By the next morning all of Gryffindor, most of Hufflepuff, a large portion of Ravenclaw and a quite a few Slytherin had heard about Harry's flying. It had even reached the ears of the staff. Each of the teachers had mercilessly embarrassed Harry. The worst by far were Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore had said that Harry's parents would be especially proud and he had that annoying twinkle and smile on his face. Oh how Harry had missed that look. McGonagall kept saying that Harry didn't even have to do anything different and he was the entire schools favorite teacher. Harry had just ignored both comments.

When the 7th year Slytherin/ Gryffindors entered his classroom Harry let out a sigh. He knew that this would be hard but he had to do it. When they were all sitting he started taking attendence. He realized absent mindedly that they were quieter then usual and were squirming in their seats. 'At least I'm not the only one worried about this.' Harry thought.

"Alright class so as you remember yesterday we discussed the Unforgiveables. Today as I mentioned yesterday I will show you how the curses affect the spider." Harry said. He pulled out a jar from under his desk. He took the spider out of the jar and placed it on his desk. "Imperio." Harry muttered. Then suddenly the spider was doing acrobatics across the desk. The students were so shocked and remembering what Harry had said the day before they watched in disgust. '_**So unlike my class when Moody taught us, we were so immature.**_' Finally Harry took the curse off. "So that was what can happen after the imperius curse. Now I'll show you the **Cruciatus** Curse. It needs to be a tad larger to see the pain." Harry said softly enlarging the spider as Moody had done.

"Crucio." Harry whispered remembering the pain that that spell had caused. The spider twitched in pain and made an odd noise like it was in great pain. Harry stopped the curse and looked at the class with hollow eyes. The class looked at Harry with shock written all over their faces.

Harry closed his eyes for a second trying to forget about the pain. He opened them a minute later and said with as even as a voice as he could get. "Alright now the killing curse. Avada Kedavra" Harry whispered.

There was a flash of green light and a rush. Then silence. It was just like Harry had said. Harry again closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. Still with his eyes closed he spoke with an uneven voice. "So those were the 3 Unforgiveables. I hope that this taught you how horrible these curses are. Now promised I will be placing you under the _Imperius Curse. I will doing it alphabetically." Harry opened his eyes and looked down at his register. "Slytherins first. Archible, Evan." _

_Harry went through all the Slytherins all failed miserably at throwing it off. Severus was the only one who showed any resistance at all. He had stalled for a second at the beginning. Harry tried putting him under it again to see if he would improve but he didn't resist at all the second time. _

_"Gryffindors now. Black, Sirius." Harry called. Sirius showed some resistance but didn't improve after trying it again he didn't get any better. Nicole, Alice and Frank showed no resisitance at all. Harry was pleasantly surprised when his aunt, mother, father and "uncle" all showed resistance. _

_Harry had given James what Moody had done to him. He told him to jump on the desk and James did the same thing Harry had done. He had jumped and tried to stop himself from jumping at the same time. Harry had preformed it on him again and James had thrown it off by the 4__th__ time. Kristen had also thrown it off by the 4__th__ time. Lily and Remus did as well as Sirius. All five of them were quite pleased with themselves. Harry felt better now knowing they had some resistance against the curse. _

_"Good job everyone. As you can see from James and Kristen fighting this curse is not impossible but you all can now understand how hard it is to throw off." _

_The bell rang. Everyone started packing up. "No Homework." Harry said. Harry continued packing up and jumped slightly when he heard his father talking. _

_"Good job Lily. You did well today. Well see you at the prefect meeting tonight." James said blushing slightly then left. _

_Lily stood there for a minute staring at the space James had occupied. Her eyes were unfocused like she had a lot on her mind. _

_Harry cautiously approached having heard stories about her famous temper. "Lily, are you alright?" _

_Lily startled at the sound of his voice. She looked at him and then looked at the floor apparently still deep in thought._

_"Harry, do you think James is a good person?" Lily asked_

_"Well I haven't known him as long as you have but from what I know he is smart, kind, helpful, quidditch fanatic, and loves a good laugh. From what I can see he is a good person but as I said I hardly know him. Why do you ask?" Harry responded_

_"Well he used to be stuck up, had a large ego, and was mean to people for no reason. Maybe being Head boy made him change." Lily mused._

_"Or maybe he was like that the whole time and it took till he got the badge to uncover the true James." Harry proposed._

_"It's possible I guess but I keep seeing how he used to be. He is actually a good Head boy. He hasn't abused the position yet but I keep thinking that this is only a ploy to ask me out."_

_"Maybe you should give him a chance. See if he does anything like ask you out. For now you should just let it go and see what happens. If you ever want to talk my door is always open."  
"Thanks Harry I really appreciate it."_

_"No problem Lily. Now let's head down to dinner I'm starving." Harry said rubbing his stomach. Lily giggled and followed him out of the classroom._

Harry sat at dinner that night thinking about how Lily might be warming up to his father. He hoped James didn't do anything stupid like Lily out. If he did all Harry's efforts to make him into a good person would be in vain. He hoped James knew what he was doing.

Harry had just pulled a plate of Treacle tart closer to him when he froze.

'_**oh god not now. Please not now. Why are they here. Oh man.**_' Harry thought frantically. His face in utter panic '_**They will blow everything.'**_

Harry's face didn't go unnoticed. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Marauders all saw and were all thinking the same thing. '_**what has got Harry so worried about.**_'

There question was answered a second later when the hall door were thrown open. Two people stalked into the room: A teenage girl and man in his late 30s.

The man was wearing sleek robes. He had gray hair and a half worried half angry look on his face as he looked at the head table. Or more specifically at the DADA teacher. The teenager was wearing tight muggle jeans, high heels and a tight low cut t-shirt. She had bright red hair and she was glaring at the DADA teacher.

Harry gulped at the sight of them. Harry waited for the reaction that he knew would come. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable.

He wasn't disappointed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? WERE YOU THINKING AT ALL? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE ALL THOUGHT WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED? WE THOUGHT YOU GOT YOU ASS KIDNAPPED AGAIN. MUM WAS IN A WORRIED STATE THAT ONLY YOU COULD BRING HER TO. YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER."

Harry flinched at the volume of her voice. He knew she was right in front of him by the time she stopped yelling. He was about to open his eyes when he felt a hand collide with the side of his face. He heard the entire hall gasp. '_**Guess I deserved that.**_' Harry thought wryly.

He opened his eyes and saw the whole hall staring at him. "Feel better Gin?" Harry asked the girl. She huffed in response but then hugged him and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed her on the lips ignoring the gasps he heard from the hall. When they finished Harry turned to the man.

"Feel good to be back?" Harry asked mysteriously.

"Yes of course but that doesn't stop the fact that what you did was reckless and pointless. You are so much like your father and godfather its ridiculous." The man huffed.

"I know Snuffles tells me all the time. How is he? Are you mad at me Rem?" He asked with puppy dog eyes

"he's good having fun with that new job of his. He's off in South America right now. No I'm not mad at you. Even if I was I can't stay mad at you when you give me those eyes. Snuffles taught you well." Rem said.

At this point Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry jumped forgetting that everyone was watching them.

"Ah yes. This is my Girlfriend Ginny" gesturing to the girl. "This is my "uncle" Rem." Harry said sending a look to Dumbledore who seemed to get it.

"Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts. Harry if you and you guests will accompany us my office I have a few questions for them."

Harry nodded and then turned to his girlfriend and Remus and gestured walked with them. It was silent in the hall as they all watched the 4 of them leave. Well it was until Ginny said loudly. "Harry carry me or else the usual." As the 4 walked.

Harry gulping hastily obeyed and picked her up bridal style. Remus laughed at him. It was so similar to James and Lily.

'_**James and Lily, it's good to see you again.**_' Remus thought looking at them at the Gryffindor table.

With that thought the 4 exited the hall and the doors closed loudly in the silence.


	6. Catching up and Eavesdropping

**A/N: I am soooo sorry everyone that has been waiting for me to update. I've been super super busy. Hopefully now that it's the new year everything will calm down. I will definitely have the next chapter up in a week. Enjoy**

******

~In the Great Hall~

"Well that was interesting." Remus said as he continued to stare at the now closed door.

The entire hall had once again burst into gossip as the 2 professors and 2 guests left.

"Yes indeed very interesting. I wonder why he left wherever he's from? That sting from his girlfriend must have hurt. She looks a lot like my lily flower." James said as he started to eat again.

"She's HOT!" Sirius said. Remus who was sitting across leant over and smack him. "oww moony. Sorry can't help it she was asking for it by the way she was dressed. She does remind me of lily as well. That temper, red hair, scary aura when she's going to yell. Potters and your red heads." Sirius said. å

"Hey" James said indignantly "we need red heads to keep us in control. Harry chose well. They need to have the real red head temper for us. We're like moths to a flame.

"Deep prongs, real deep." Remus said smirking at James.

"why thank you dear moony." James said. James looked over at the two other marauders and discovered as always that Peter and Sirius were shoveling as much food in as possible. James shook his head at the two. _'__**They'll never change'**_

James looked over at moony who also had a smirk like face on like he knew what James was thinking. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Come on you too. You can go to the kitchens later. I want to discuss this with you guys in the common room." James said.

The two men in question scowled lightly but stopped and stood up and the four left the halls together to do whatever they needed to be doing.

**********

~Dumbledore's office~

When Dumbledore's circular office they sat down and looked at each other. After a minute Harry broke the silence.

"Headmaster this is Ginny Weasley my girlfriend." He said gesturing to Ginny sitting next to him.

"Hello Ms. Weasley. Are you the daughter of Arthur?" Dumbledore greeted her with.

"Yes I am Professor. I am a year younger than Harry." Ginny said

"And this is…well you have to guess he's a student of yours." Gesturing to Remus.

Dumbledore looked at Remus for a second before saying, "Remus Lupin you are looking well. I hope your lycanthropy is better."

"hello again Professor. Yes my lycanthropy is better, there is a potion that will be created in about 5 years that will help me a lot." Remus said to Dumbledore.

"That's good news. Now if I may ask a question of you both. Are you both staying for a while? If you are you can help Harry with his classes. If you do this you can lessen the amount of work he has to do and you can all help me plan against Voldemort by giving me strategy and I can keep you updated on his movement."

The 3 looked at each other. Harry shrugged at the other two easily saying it was their decision not his and that he didn't care.

Ginny shrugged at Remus and Remus nodded in return then turned to Dumbledore "we accept."

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Wonderful. Now you can go to Harry's quarter and find 2 doors that have been added to his quarters. These two doors are your quarters now I suggest you head to bed and catch up." He said smiling at the 3.

Harry, Ginny and Remus stood up and said goodnight before leaving the office. They followed Harry in silence all thinking of what's going to happen and what was happening back home.

**************

~With the marauders~

James, Sirius and Remus were all sitting around the fire talking about what happened in the great hall. Peter had gone to the kitchens to pig out some more and wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

"I think that Harry was an important person. That girl, Ginny? She said that her family thought he was kidnapped and put a lot of emphasis on the word _again._ Harry's very powerful its easy to tell." Remus said with knowledge.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who captured him and why. Why did he leave so suddenly." James said.

"Me too." Sirius said. "The thing is Harry is so secretive. I think we should do operation 41: Sneak."

"You want to spy on the defense teacher and his 2 friends?" Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius nodded and Remus shook his head in shock. James on the other hand was actually thinking it through.

'"Moony we can use the invisibility cloak and the map. We know the password to his room that he gave us in 'detention' last week. He doesn't know about them and we can finally get some really answers. I'm sure he's in his room right now catching up with his friends. We eavesdrop on them, find out some info and leave." James said

Sighing Remus nodded. "Fine but don't blame me if we get caught by him. Harry is always 3 steps ahead of us."

The other two nodded. James ran up to the dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the marauders map and headed out the door. The three headed portrait hole and down to Harry's quarters.

"Phoenix rising." James whispered to the portrait and it moved silently. The 3 climbed through as quietly as possible. They saw two extra door then the last time they were in here. One of the doors was ajar and the talking was heard.

James, Sirius and Remus silently moved closer to hear the conversation better.

"So how is everything back home?" harry asked.

"Mum was beside herself when you were missing. We hadn't gotten your message yet. She thought you had gotten captured by some of the remaining DE's. Ron and I told her that if you had you could easily have gotten out safely with that nifty little power of yours you got. But of course being mum she didn't believe us and was sick with worry." Ginny said.

"I have to agree with Molly, we were so worried that we forgot about what happened that night and the power you inherited. Siri and I were worried sick when we found out. Then we got your letter and we _remembered_ it was the weirdest thing. So of course we went over and calmed Molly down." Remus said.

"I didn't mean to worry you I mean the whole point of the letters was to KEEP everyone from worrying but I guess that with me your going to worry no matter what. But still like you said even if I was captured by those idiot bastards I could escape in under 5 minutes in fact I'm kind of looking forward to it here when they come. I know they will and we will be ready. I can't wait." Harry said

"You'd think that you'd want a break from fighting since that's all you've done for 7 years." Ginny said raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Nope I've had by 2 year break and now I'm back to go and kick his arse AGAIN. Fighting him this time is going to be fun unlike the other gazillion times. Do you know why?" He asked the other 2.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Duh cause you've done it before."

"Right in one. Man I've missed you Remy. I hardly see you anymore with your new position."

"I know I miss you too cub. But I'm here now and we go home the 4 of us with spend so much time together we'll be sick of each other." Remus said.

"Not going to happen. I never get tired of you guys." Harry said rolling her eyes. Ginny getting bored with sitting in a chair got up and settled in Harry's lap.

"So how's teaching? Is it better than DA?" Ginny asked.

"No it's similar yet different. I dunno. It's fun though. I love my 7th year Lions and Snakes." Harry said.

"I knew you would" Remus said.

Harry smiled then got lost in thought for a second before asking.

"Remi? Why didn't you or anyone else tell me about my aunt?"

Remus's face was confused at first then his face became pained.

"Harry I didn't mean to harm you. You have to understand that your sister and brother were very close. As you know by now Siri and her were together. In fact Siri and her were about to get married when your parents went into hiding. They were going to hold it off until the danger passed. About a week before your parents died she had to go to Japan for her job in the ministry. She hasn't been heard of since. You know what happened to siri. I tried contacting her many times but she never replied. She's your Godmother. When we get home the four of us will go look for her ok? It's the only I can think of to make this up to you. We didn't tell you in case you got your hopes up and well we also didn't want to distract you from the war." Remus said crying now. "God I miss her so much. She and your mother were the only women who didn't care what I was. They helped me through some rough times."

"Oh Remi. It's ok we'll find her. I promise." Harry said hugging Remus.

"Come on let's get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow if we're helping scarhead over here with his classes. Oh I can't wait to see what everyone is going to think about me. Hum what am I going to wear tomorrow. Oh I know. I am evil. If the guys couldn't get enough of me today just think of them tomorrow." Ginny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ginny please tell your not wearing THE OUTFIT?" Harry begged.

"oh dear Harry but I am. I'm going to be smoking."

"But, but you promised. All those hormonal boys are going to be drooling over you when that outfit is for my eyes only." Harry pouted

"Too bad. Get over it." Ginny said

"So not fair." Harry said

"You too are so much like Harry's parents its ridiculous. Come on let's get to bed. Night Ginny, Night cub." Remus said hugging the two

"Night Uncle Remi, Night Gin." Harry said hugging.

"Night Pro- I mean Rem, night Harribear." Ginny said hugging.

"I'm going to get you for that tomorrow just wait." Harry said sticking his tongue out at her.

"o0o0o0o I'm shaking in my heels Potter." Ginny said

"You should be." Harry said superiorly.

"Night all." Remus said and him and Ginny got up and started heading to the door and into there own quarters. All three doors closed and there was silence.

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other. They now had more question than answers. So much for eavesdropping.

*******

**A/N: So what do you think happened to Kristen? I wonder i wonder. What did James, Sirius and Remus find out from eavesdropping? Do they suspect anything?**

**Review please! Next update will be in a week. It will be longer i promise =]**


	7. conversing

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed. I truly apologize for that this so is incredibly short but I wanted to spread out the story line a little bit. Plus i've been studying for midterms that start this week so i've had hardly any time. Well anyways please don't shoot me for the length and enjoy. I promise that the next chapter will be much much longer and will be up next sunday.**

*********

~Gryffindor Common Room~

James, Sirius and Remus were discussing what they had just heard 5 minutes prior.

"Well we know that this Remi guy is Harry's uncle and he was best friends with his dad. Harry acts very much like his dad. Harry is VERY powerful. He's been captured before and claims he can escape from them again. He's kicked some evil guys arse before and can't wait to do it again. He's had 2 years with out fighting and before that he was fighting for 7 years. He never knew about his aunt that disappeared. Mentioned someone named Siri. I don't know what his relation to Harry is but this Remi guy seems to know him as well. Probably another friend of Harry's father perhaps his Godfather. Is that everything?" Remus asked after going over every thing they heard.

James nodded but Sirius laughed and said "You forgot that Ginny's going to be wearing an outfit tomorrow that has Harry pouting. " Remus sighed and said, "Is that the only part you cared about?" Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Anyway getting back to the topic on hand. I just remembered that the Remi guy kept calling Harry cub. I wonder what that's about? A bear cub maybe? Maybe Harry's animagus is a bear." James said.

"It's possible." Remus said.

Just then Lily Evans approached them.

"James, Remus we have a prefect meeting tomorrow after Lunch." She told them. James and Remus nodded that they understood.

"Lily join us we were just discussing Harry and his friends." Sirius said hoping that Lily's presence would make James blush bright red and stutter like an idiot.

To everyone's surprise Lily sat down as said "So what do you have on him so far? I know you three have probably already spied on them. So what have you found out?" Lily asked.

The 3 gapped at her with there mouths wide open for a minute before they wisely shut their mouths.

"Wow Evans I'm surprised that you haven't taken points away from us." Sirius said still a little shocked.

"what I'd didn't _know_ that you were going to spy. I have no _proof _ that you did it. Plus I want to know about these new people as much as you guys do. " Lily shrugged.

"well we found out that Ginny and that Remi guy will be helping Harry teach DADA. Ginny is Harry's girlfriend but we of course already knew that. This Remi guy is Harry's Uncle and was a good friend of Harry's dad. Harry's very powerful. When he left his whole family and friend were scared about him leaving. He's been captured before and claims he can escape from them in about 5 minutes. He's been fighting for 7 years and has had a 2 year break. He can't wait to fight again. He never knew he had an aunt and Remi told him that she went to Japan right before his parents died and haven been heard of since. This Remi guy calls Harry cub and we think it might be his animagus form. " James said with his cheeks blushing slightly.

Lily smiled. "A lot of good information. We definatetly found out more about Remi then of Ginny. I wonder what they will be like as teachers. I think that Remi looks like a very competent teacher, likes he's taught before. He looks very kind and not very strict. Ginny looks like a lot of fun and has a wicked temper. I think classes will be fun."

The 3 boys nodded in agreement. "Well I'm going off to bed. Night boys. See ya tomorrow." Lily said as she got up

"Night Lily" The 3 boy said as they watched her exit the portrait to go to the Heads Rooms.

"She smiled at me, she called me James, she was nice to me." James whispered is awe as she left.

Sirius snorted. "Your obsessed."

James of course ignored him and said "I'm going to head to bed to I'm tired all this eaves dropping has made me tired. Plus got to get up early if we don't want to miss Ginny's outfit. Tell Peter i said goodnight."

The other two nodded and they watched James leave the common room as well.

Remus turned to Sirius "Bed?"

Sirius nodded and stood up and headed up the boys staircase.

*******

~Remus POV~

I stayed awake longer than usual as I continually went through the scene I had seen hours earlier. I knew there was something important I was missing. The reason for Harry gave for fighting again made him confused. "Nope I've had by 2 year break and now I'm back to go and kick his arse AGAIN. Fighting him this time is going to be fun unlike the other gazillion times. Do you know why?" Harry had asked the other 2. The man Remi rolled his eyes. "Duh cause you've done it before."

What did that mean. Harry was barely 19. Harry had said that he had not been fighting so that meant that the was 17 when he last "kicked his arse". 17 that was how old Remus would be in 4 months. 17 that was incredible young to be fighting. Ginny had said that he had been fighting for 7 years that meant Harry had been fighting since he was 11. 11 years old that the age of a first year. You hardly know any magic at age 11. You were still a child at age 11. Yet Harry sometimes acted like he was way more mature than 19. Sometimes he acted like he was 40. There were days were you could almost see that pain and agony that the fighting Harry had done left him in. Yet there were days were he acted like a 15 year old. Almost like he was making up for a childhood that he didn't have.

Then there was the Cub thing. James could be correct in his theory about a bear animagus but somehow I didn't think so. Harry didn't look like he would have a bear animagus or a animagus that could be called cub. No I was certain that that wasn't the reason behind the name. 'cub cub' I repeated in my mind. It sounded like a name I would give my child. The cub of my werewolve pack. But I knew Harry wasnt part of a pack he didnt smell like a wolve when ever i was in his presence. So why the name?

I roll over and try and put the conversation out of my head and get some sleep.

My last thought before falling asleep was 'Remi where have i heard that name before, its so familiar.'

**A/N: So how was it? Remus is awfully close to figuring it out. But of course he would if this was true. Remus was the smartest marauder. How long will it take him? Will he ever figure it out? Would he tell James and Sirius if he did. Let me know what you think**


	8. The suprise

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry that this is so late. You must all hate me I would hate me too. I was so busy with school and then I wrote the chapter but didn't like it so then I rewrote it. Hope you like it and don't kill me.**

~The next day

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter woke up early so they didn't miss the show when Ginny would appear back in the Great Hall for Breakfast and Dumbledore was making an announcement.

When they arrived they noticed that very few people were in there yet. Lily and her friends were the only other Gryffindors at the table and the other tables had few people as well. So the quartet sat down and started eating talking quietly and waiting for the 3 teachers to come through.

Over the next twenty something minutes later the hall slowly began to fill up as students came down to eat before lessons. Just then the doors burst opening a reminder of the previous night. The trio of teachers make there way into the hall. Harry and Ginny were in a deep argument and took no notice of the students or other teachers. Remy was snickering at the two teens.

Harry was dressed in muggle sweatpants, nike sneakers a tight black t-shirt and was carrying an iPod. Remus was wearing navy wizardry robes. Ginny was wearing something that shouldn't be allowed. All straight guys were drooling as she walked through the hall. She was wearing a navy school girl pleated skirt, knee high heeled black boots and a white three quarter low cut t-shirt showing off her cleavage. As she walked her skirt rode up till it was barely covering her butt. She would occasionally tug it back down. She was steaming mad at Harry and had no problem letting him know.

"You are such and idiot! You realize that don't you. You left me and Rem no note and I wake up to find your room empty. Do you know what I was thinking of? I was thinking of Bill's wedding when you and Mione and Ron took off and leaving everyone with no freaking clue where you were. Please just leave a note next time."

"Sorry Gn I will. I didn't mean to frighten you again. I promise that I'll leave you a note and if I don't during Wednesdays training I'll fight you with swords and wands like I promised just please never where that outfit out of your room again." Harry said.

"Nope I love this outfit and I'll wear it when ever I want. However I will take you up on the offer to finally fight you like I should have been doing for atleast two years. You insist on treating me like a two year old. I can bloody well handle myself by now Potter." Ginny replied.

"Gin come on you know very well that it was only the last few months that you reached the level of skill where you can fight me and I won't instantly kill you."

"Fine I'll admit it but I'm not happy." Ginny said finally as they sat down at the staff table. Harry in the middle, Ginny on his left and Remus on his right.

Just then Dumbledore stood up and the Hall went silent. "Good Morning everyone. I just have one announcement to make. Ms. West and Mr. Lupe will be assisting in Professor Potter's" a few people laughed at the face Harry was making at being called Professor Potter. "And I ask for the utmost respect to them. They will be in all DADA classes for the rest of the Week and starting next week they will be sharing classes. That is all."

*****

~Staff table~

"Ahh Harry are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Minerva asked Harry

"Yes of course. Well as Albus said this is Ginny West and Remy Lupe. As I've mentioned Ginny is my girlfriend and well Remy is my uncle. Guys this is Minerva McGonagall Head of Gryffindor house, deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Proffessor." Harry said trying to laugh at the fact that he was introducing her to people she would know very well in the future if she didn't right now.

Sure enough looking at Ginny Harry noticed that she was trying not to laugh as she smiled at the Professor and said "Nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll get along in the future. Harry told me that he spoke of me to you. I'll have to find out what stories of me he's been saying. Can't have my own boyfriend ruining my rep."

Harry just sighed in amusement at his Girlfriend. She was something else. Harry looked at Remus and saw he was also trying to hide back a laughing smile as he greeted his current teacher.

After chatting for a another few minutes Minerva excused herself to get ready for classes and the trio headed up to Harry's classroom to prepare for his first lesson of second year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"So when do you have them?" Remy asked not needing to explain himself everyone present knew who he was talking about.

"I've got them right before Dinner. I'm showing them the Unforgiveables and putting them under Imperius just like Moody did to my class." Harry replied.

Remy nodded in approval "Good. I remember this lesson well. Some interesting things happen. Since I'm not supposed to know I'll keep my mouth completely shut. You'll see later. It's not bad just…shocking a little. Well know that I know about the future I guess it isn't soooo surprising."

Ginny groaned. "Remmy you can't do that to us! I can't wait that long to know. I have to know now. This is so unfair." She pouted to the older man.

Remus smiled apologetically. "Too bad I can't tell you. You'll see later just focus on third years for now."

Harry sighed. "I wish I could know to see if I have to alter what I'm doing or what is that cause of this surprise."

"You do nothing wrong and neither does anyone else. There are however a few that do something right." Remus replied "Now come on let's get ready for third years."

Harry and Ginny groaned in annoyance.

*****

~later that day~

Morning classes went fairly well. Most students were genuinely interested in what he had to say. Ginny and Remy input knowledge here and there about what they were discussing. Finally the class that The trio was looking forward to.

The bell rang for the end of the second to last lesson of the day. 5th year Slytherin Ravenclaws left the room. When they all left the classroom. The three sighed in relief that the class was over. Slytherin/ Ravenclaw classes weren't that much fun. Slytherins thought that they knew everything but Ravenclaws would add on to what they have to say or completely diss what they thought the answer was resulting in the Slytherins getting angry and saying some nasty stuff. Harry always had to deduct atleast 30 points from Slytherin from those classes. Of course in retrospect it's a lot better than Slytherin/Gryffindor classes. The rivalry between the two is huge. Of course not that Harry saw it in the classroom but the tension between the two was always there.

"Glad that's over. They were at each others throats. It is always like that?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry nodded, "Pretty much. Though most of the time Ravenclaws don't talk back to Slytherins they keep their mouths shut after an insult." He said thinking of the witty comeback a Ravenclaw student said back.

"Well the Ravenclaws have to put Slytherin in their place they can't let the "snakes" walking all over them without a fight." Remy said logically. "So you guys still thinking about this lesson? I'll tell you this the interesting thing happens in the Imperius part."

"Thanks for the warning. Remy you know all Slytherins aren't all bad just look at Blaise and Malfoy. Oh no! Those two are going to kill me I never wrote them telling I'm going back! I hope they don't kill anyone about this." Harry said wincing thinking of his overprotective Slytherin friends.

Harry befriended the duo right after the final battle. He was at a Wizard bar about a month after the battle. Harry at the time was still depressed about the battle and little things still go to him. Harry saw the two at a table and made his way over to exchange pleasantries and finally get over the petty rivalry from their school days. After all Draco and Blaise were spies and were helping the light. He ended up spilling his guts and telling them things that he had never told anyone else and they in return told him stories of their childhoods and why they thought the way they did during school. Tears, smiles, laughter, heartache and pain was seen that night. They became good friends after that. Harry always went to them when he was feeling to much and had to get away from the Weasleys and everyone else. The Duo in response became protective of their little brother.

"Oh they are going to kill you Harry." Ginny said giggling knowing that her boyfriend was going to get the third degree when they got back.

Remy gave him a sympathetic smile but didn't say anything as the class started filtering in.

When the bell rang and everyone was seated Harry stood up and addressed the class. "Good afternoon everyone. As the Headmaster said this morning this is Ms. West and this is Mr. Lupe I don't know if they have preferences to what to be called but I am still Harry."

"You guys can call me Ginny I am a year younger than Harry and a year older than you lot so it definitely makes me feel older." Ginny said

"You can either call me Mr. Lupe or Remy I don't particularly care."

The classed nodded in understanding.

"alright let's get started." Harry said pulling out a jar with a spider in it. "We went over the three unforgivables yesterday and today I'm going to show them to you. We'll start with Imperius." He pulled the spider out of the jar and onto his hand. "Imperio." He whispered . The spider landed on the desk and started discoing and doing cartwheels. The class watched in horror as the spider did the can can. "Not a pretty sight is it." Harry said as he took the curse off.

"Next is Cruciatus." Remus said taking over for Harry. He placed the spider on the desk and enlarged it then whispered. "Crucio." The spider twitched violently in pain. After about thirty seconds the curse was lifted. The class just sat open mouthed in horror at what they just saw. Tears were seen in some of the girls eyes and some of the boys looked like they were going to be sick.

Ginny was next. "Last and finally the killing curse." She pointed her wand at the spider on his desk. "Avada Kedavra." She whispered. A flash of green light shot from her wand and hit the spider. The spider just fell over unmoving.

"Those are the Unforgiveables. They are horrible and I wish I didn't have to tell you about or put you under the Imperius curse but you have to know. If I can save a life then I'm all for it. Alright I'm going to start with Slytherins. I'll call your name and you will come to the front of the room and I will place you under the curse. I promise I will not do anything too embarrassing. To fight the curse you must find the voice in the back of your head questioning the orders you are given. Argue argue argue with the orders. Alright let's begin. Malcolm Anders." Harry called.

Harry got through all the Slytherins without anyone showing any signs of throwing it off.

"Gryffindors are next. Sirius Black your up." Harry called.

Sirius got up from his place next to James and walked to the front of the room and braced himself. "3…2…1 Imperio" Harry said.

A minute later Sirius sat down slightly pleased with himself when Harry told him he hesitated for a few seconds in the beginning which was better than the Slytherins. Harry continued to go through the rest of the Gryffindors. The other Gryffindors hadn't shown anymore than Sirius. Lupin also hesistanted as did Lily. "James your up." Harry called.

James walked to the front of the class and prepared. "3…2…1 Imperio."

It was then that Harry got the shock that Remy was talking about. James stood still for about twenty seconds before a wave of pure magic was released from James' body. It hit Harry in the chest making him stumble back.

James just blinked as he "woke up" from the curse. "Huh" was all he said before he fainted from rapid loss of magic.

"Sirius could you please take James up to the hospital wing. I'll be up there when class is over to see how he is doing." Harry said still in shock at the power his father possessed. Sirius nodded in shock as he picked up his best friend and left the room.

"Alright last but not least Kristen." She got up still shocked at her twin and walked to the front of the room. "3…2…1 Imperio" He called.

He was in for another shock she too stood there for a few seconds before pushing Harry back magically. Hers was not as strong as James' was but it was close. She also didn't faint but she was light headed.

"Excellent work everyone. As you all saw the Imperius curse is hard to throw off. If you wish to have private lessons with me to work on throwing it off please come talk to me. I would stay after today but I must go check on James and take Kristen up with me. No homework. See you all next week." Harry said as the bell rang.

Harry went over to Kristen. "You alright? Great job on overthrowing it. Even I didn't have that much power nor did I successfully throw it off my first time." Harry told her.

Kristen nodded her head that she was fine as she stood up and walked with Harry out of the room. They walked in silence until they were almost to the Infirmary when she whispered. "That wasn't the first time for either of us." Before going silent again. Shocked Harry went on autopilot at her words.

'What did she mean? Who helped them successfully throw it off? Why? Did they have tutors? Was this mandatory or were they kidnapped? Hmm I'll ask Remy if he knows or James when he's better.'

After Madam Pomfrey helped Kristen, Harry went over to James' bed where he was lying down. He congratulated him on throwing the curse off and said he came to see if he was alright. He left the room 5 minutes later and slowly went down to dinner.

*****

~Future~

The Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk doing paper work when the door to her office bangs open. She jumped up in alarm with wand at the ready. She took one look at the two young men that strolled into her office and had one thought, 'Harry's dead meat.'

"Ah what can I do for you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini?" She asked nervously sensing much yelling in the next 2 minutes.

Blaise growled at her "Where is he? He was supposed to meet us for Lunch yesterday and never showed. I repeat _where is he?_"

"Ah…um…he's-" She was thankfully interrupted when Dumbledore returned to his picture.

"Ah evening boys. I have sent Mr. Potter on a vacation for a year. He's doing me one last favor and it's something he is enjoying so it works for everyone." Dumbledore said.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"Not where but when?" Dumbledore said smiling at there confused faces. "I sent him back to the year 1977 his parents, Remus, Sirius and Severus's 7th year. He is the DADA teacher. Ms. Weasley and Remus left to join him yestereday. I have no problem sending you both back but you must wait a month. It would seem really suspicious if all of a sudden 4 people from the future appeared. I will send you back in a month if you wish to go."

The boys were shocked for a minute at actually being allowed to go back. They quickly thanked him and left saying they would be back before the month was out to go over plans and left.

Minerva turned to Dumbledore's painting. "You just bought Harry a month of time. I'm sure by now he's realized he forgot to owl them."

"I know but they are meant to go back and I didn't have Harry tell Harry to write to them because I knew they would come in hear and demand to see him. They don't appear in the past until exactly a month after Ginny and Remus appear. The temptation would be to high if they knew before." He replied. Minerva nodded in understanding.

"I hope they don't kill Harry when they get there." She said more to herself thinking of the past and the young man she had been friends with.

**A/N: So do you like Blaise and Draco included? I have very recently become a HUGE Blaise (Male) fan. I couldn't have my poor Blaisey all by himself so Dracos along for the ride. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
